Elf Queen
by Reapergenesis32
Summary: Long ago, the last elf queen died. Generations pasted and now they want a new queen
1. Chapter 1

Elf Queen-GF

Disclaimer- I don't own Gravity falls, that honor belongs to Alex Hirsch and Disney if I did Bill would be stalking Dipper and have more episodes

* * *

Prologue

Long ago, back before Quentin Trembley fell off a cliff; Gravity Falls was once all forest and nature that were ruled by elves. Elves were a secretive race, about 4 feet tall, with a rainbow of hair colors and both extremely magical and long lived. However, the most powerful of the elves was their queen. Standing tall at least 5"4 feet with long silver hair she was the most beautiful creature to grace the world. How the queen was chosen you ask? Well the queen is usually a descendent of a changeling left with a human family spanning 7 generations. The girl is marked by an astral symbol and when they hit their 16th year, they'd release a magical spike that alerts all the elves in the area to come to claim her.

However, this places the girl in danger as it becomes a beacon to all magical creatures who want to claim her either as a bride or a meal. So when the elf queen enters majority it becomes a race between the elves and other beings to get to her first. The last queen was killed in an unfortunate accident due to a hapless hunter and now the elves are eager for a new queen.

* * *

Chapter 1

Green, everything is a hazy green with the heavy scent rain in the forest.

Where? Where am I? Is this…a dream? Why is my head so heavy? The figure turned around and was shocked to see a long mane of silvery hair and could see out of the corner of their eye to see elongated, elegant ears. This, this isn't right, what's going on? The figure heard snapping in the distance and many eyes appeared out of nowhere to stare at them. Scared out of their wits they ran deeper into the forests as sounds of pursuit echoed through the forest as they ran.

Suddenly the figure tripped and turned to see a mass of darkness decent upon them.

Their screams echoed through the forest.

* * *

"Dippe! Time to wake up for pancakes! Rise and shine for pancakes and Mabel juice!"

An excitable girl screamed in a sleeping boy's ear. Screaming, the boy jolted awake to shoot an irritated look at his twin. "Mabel not so loud it's only" the boy glanced at the clock and groaned. "5:06am, Mabel why did you wake me up so early."

He yawned and tried to bury his head under the pillow. "But Dipper it's the eve of our 16th birthday! The most important day of our lives! Our Sweet Sixteen we need to celebrate it for what it's worth! I even dressed up Waddles!" Mabel cried holding up a cute pig bedazzled, showered in pink and blue glitter, and decked out with 3 colorful party hats, one for each ear and his head.

Dipper glanced up from his self-suffocation and asked. "I know I'm gonna regret asking, but why does he have 3 hats?" Mabel chuckled and said "One for each of us, right Waddles." Waddles just snorted and tried to eat Dipper's blanket.

Dipper turned over and tried go back to sleep, but that was not in his cards as Mabel dragged him, blanket and all downstairs with Waddles waddling after the 15 year old twins. The twins have changed over the last 3 years since they first left Piedmont, Oregon for Gravity Falls. They now were just slightly shorter then Wendy at 5'5, though to Dipper's chagrin was still 1mm shorter than his twin.

Mabel's hair was now shorter, but to mid back now and neater too. She still wore her sweaters but traded her skirts for colorful jeans with her own designs on them. She also lost her braces to showed straight white teeth, when she hasn't bedazzled them to. How, Dipper still didn't know.

Dipper on the other hand had his hair covering his neck and his bangs still covered his birthmark, it was just neater now. He now wore a green army vest in place of his blue one with a burnt orange shirt under it, cargo pants and now wore steel toed boots. He still had his old Pine Tree cap that was slightly torn in places and, of course, Journal 3.

Three years ago, the Pine twins came to live their Grunkle Stan in a small town called Gravity Falls; it looked to be a boring summer for them until Dipper found an old Journal in the woods and discovered the dark side of Gravity Falls. Together, the twins faced weird things such as: gnomes, living video games, mermen, and maniacal child psychics and triangles.

They're now 15 years, 364 days, 18 hours, and 55 minutes old staying in Gravity Falls. "Come on Dipping-Sauce, don't be such a sour-puss. This is our last day of being 15 and we should enjoy it." Mabel squealed dragging her unwilling brother down to the kitchen table, and then turned away to start making breakfast for themselves and their Grunkle when he woke up.

Dipper smiled at his sister's back, she's right; I should relax for today.

Besides, what's the worst that could happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Elf Queen-2

Disclaimer: I do not own

Please read&amp;review

* * *

Dipper looked on bemusedly as Mabel supervised the decorations for the 2-day long party.

"Okay, Soos move the banner up, to the left, now diagonal, not that way, the other way, now down, a little to the right, PERFECT" she said as the banner was set in the place it started.

"Okay dude." Soos had pretty much been left unchanged in the 3 years the Pine twins knew him, his hair just got slightly longer and now sported a blue cap instead of his old brown cap.

The shack looked like a cake and ribbon factory threw up, which was what Mabel was going for. The support beams have been wrapped in neon pink and blue wrapping paper with light blue ribbons. The floor was cover completely by a thick layer of neon rainbow confetti, dazzling streamers have been wrapped everywhere they could reach from the ceiling. Finally the banner was white with pink and blue paint proclaiming: HAPPY BIRTHDAY EVE: MABEL&amp;DIPPER. Basically, Mabel's idea of decorating.

Everyone in the Mystery Shack was psyched for the twins birthday, Wendy was working (not very much, hey, she was working), Stan (reluctantly) closed the shack for two days, but was pacified with the promise for another Family fun day, Soos was Soos, and Dipper promised not to go looking for mysteries and try to be more sociable.

A sudden ding broke Dipper's musing, he carefully picked up the cake tins he'd been baking for the birthday eve celebration. Believe it or not, but Dipper is actually a great cook who was on par with Pacifica's chief; he doesn't cook very often but when he does, there isn't a scrap left.

"Dippy!"

Mabel called in his ear.

"Yeah, Mabel?"

"What kind of cake are you making?"

"Your favorite."

"You don't mean."

"Yep" Dipper smirked as he mixed different bowls of frosting. "The strawberry, coconut, chocolate, caramel, pumpkin, coffee, and vanilla seven layer cake with rainbow cream cheese and lemon frosting!?"

"Nope, the strawberry, coconut, chocolate, caramel, pumpkin, coffee, and peanut butter seven layers cake with rainbow cream cheese, lemon, and butterscotch frosting."

"Oh Dipping-Sauce you're the best!" She kissed his cheek and ran off, already on a sugar high from the smell of the cakes alone. Chuckling at his sisters antics he gave Waddles a spoonful of frosting when he came snorting up for scrapes.

Unaware of the pair of eyes gazing at him through the windows.

Time skip- at night

The birthday eve party was in full swing, pretty much everyone from town was inside the shack. The teenagers were hanging out with Wendy who also remained unchanged but for her purple flannel shirt and she now wore a dark skirt over her jeans. Robbie was still trying to get her back and he still the same only he now had piercings in his lip and nose.

Mabel was hanging out with Grenda, Candy, and surprisingly Pacifica. Grenda has slimmed down to a well-built girl that was all muscle as she was a part of the weight lifter club. Candy had shot up to at least 5'6 feet and had filled out; she was part of the computer club. Pacifica, who became friends with Mabel after the mini golf fiasco had loosened up and was a little friendlier with people, but was still a snob. She still wore purple, but now she had on a blouse, a denim skirt with black leggings and now wore black boots.

Dipper kept his promise to mingle a little and ran into a few people he knew, he even ran into Quentin Trembley who still won't wear pants. He also saw Soos hanging out with Melody and his Grandmother. He did sneak out a few times to sneak some cake to his friend the multi bear to chat with out back.

Smiling at the din of the karaoke and music blasting in most rooms he heard the doorbell near him and he went to answer the door to show a rather beautiful girl standing on the threshold. She had silvery blond hair with green eyes; she was wearing a dark blue strapless dress with low heels. "Um hi, I'm Andy, my car broke down and I was wondering if there was a car shop nearby and if I can borrow a phone to call my parents."

Dipper smiled, "Of course, I think Steve the mechanic is somewhere in the house; pretty much the whole town is in here." "What's the occasion?"

"Oh, it's just the day before mine and my sister' 16th birthday."

"Huh, what a coincidence, tomorrow is my birthday too."


	3. Chapter 3

Elf Queen Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did, it would already be in its 3rd Season.

* * *

Dipper led Andy through the crowded Mystery Shack, somehow getting glitter and confetti in their hair even though they've just entered. Thank God we're not turning 21, Dipper thought or else the Mystery Shack would collapse; even though no alcohol was served, some people do seem drunk on something, probably the left over Smile Dip and Mabel Juice.

"Hey, Dipper?"

"Yeah?"

"Are party's around here always…so _wild?_" Andy asked wide-eyed, as she heard a loud whoop and a teeth jarring crash nearby.

"When it comes to free food and a chance to have fun around here, everyone has to come to get a piece of it. One time, they even rioted because there was no free pizza."

He looked at Andy's shocked expression and amended, "Don't worry, they've already been feed, so there's no danger of that." He led her to the kitchen where the phone was.

"Am I seeing things or do I really see a floating triangle talking to someone cosplaying as Rumble McSkirmish, an anime chick, a guy in a trench coat and smiley mask, and a gnome arguing with a merman?"

Dipper looked where she was pointed and hid a smile. The twins managed to get a peace treaty between their enemies during holiday's and celebration's (it may or may not have something to do with Dipper's cake.) He looked on as Bill chatted with Rumble and his girlfriend Giffany along with the Summerween-Trickster, who was busy scarfing down cake; he also saw that Jeff the gnome was trying to replace Mermando's water with squirrels.

"They're just puppets."

"Okay…"

"So, what were you doing when your car broke down?" Dipper asked to get her to forget about the mythical creatures in the kitchen while promising not to show her MB.

"I was heading to my parents place for a family get together were we'd eventually go to a fancy restaurant to celebrate my 16th year of surviving. At least I was until my car broke down." She said ruefully.

"Aren't you a little young to be driving?" Dipper asked thinking of Oregon's laws.

"Not in New Mexico."

"Dipper! Who's your new friend?" Mabel called, walking up to the two smiling. It was great to see that Dipper was starting to make _human_ friends.

"Mabel, this is Andy, her car broke down and she needs to use the phone. Andy, this is my twin sister, Mabel who is also turning 16."

"Wow, that's awesome! Maybe we're all long lost quadruplets!" Dipper glanced at her strangely. "Mabel, you mean triplets." "Waddle's like our little brother." Mabel looked at Dipper significantly.

Ignoring his sister's look, Dipper said to Andy, "Well since everyone is passing out here, the bed &amp;breakfast is closed as well as the mechanic's; so after you make your phone call, you can stay here for the night." He offered.

Andy looked at him for a minute the smiled, "I would like that."

* * *

From the woods, dozens of glowing, multi-colored eyes watched the shack as people began to trickle back to town.

"Chancellor?" A youngish voice asked the closest eyes. "Is she really…"

"Mm…I can feel her magic building up in this cottage, she'll spike soon. We'll wait for the spike and we'll claim her." This time, they'd protect the Queen at all costs.

No matter the price to pay.

* * *

The party was winding down, those who could still walk sleepily drove back to town, others just crashed where they stood and fell asleep to morning where'd they recover for tomorrow's party. Throwing a blanket over Trembley and McGucket, Dipper turned to go back upstairs; he pasted by Rumble and Giffany who were curled up together under Mabel's 'Toucan play that game' hand knitted blanket and Mermando and Jeff fell asleep fighting each other; only Bill was awake, he winked and held up a plate filled with cake and Smile Dip at Dipper as he pasted to go up the stairs.

Entering the room, he saw that Andy was getting comfortable in his bed while Mabel was literally vibrating with excitement.

"Dippe! Come on its only 2 minutes to midnight! That's 525,947 minutes of how long we've been 15! Now it's been 525,948 minutes we've been 15! Andy!"

She shouted at the surprised and bothered girl.

"Let's count down the remaining seconds until we're 16 together!"

Andy looked at Dipper, who made a 'roll with it' gesture and nodded.

"10…9…8" Mabel began watching the clock, settling down between Dipper and Andy as they gathered in front of the clock.

"7…6…5" Andy hesitantly whispered, who appeared to be wheeling from Hurricane Mabel.

"4…3…2" Dipper finished.

"1" the clock read 12:00am

Nothing happened.

"Woo, that was fun." Mabel said happily. "Goodnight every-"

An eye-searing, dazzling white light flashed into the room.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger!**

**Special thanks to StkAmbln for the idea of introducing more of Gravity Fall's supernatural side to the story. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Elf Queen 4

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

Many eyes shielded themselves, before grins appeared.

"It appears our suspicions were correct, by sunset tomorrow, we'll claim her."

* * *

The three 16 year olds screamed in pain when the light burned their corneas. Just as soon as it came, it disappeared leaving everything hazy in Dipper's vision.

"What the hell was that?" Andy demanded, looking between the twins. Her eyes were pinpricks due to either the light or fear.

I don't know, but let's do it again. Why did no one tell us that would happen on our birthday!?" Mabel shouted happily, but Dipper could tell she was slightly disturbed and afraid.

Dipper was confused too, what happened? Did Gideon crash the party? Did someone move or tear something they weren't supposed to? Did Bill…wait Bill! He could ask Bill what happened.

"Maybe it was a freak power surge, I'll go downstairs and look at the breaker." Dipper lied for Andy's benefit and scuttled downstairs.

* * *

He found that Jeff and Mermando were awake and looking a little nervous, Rumble and Giffany just looked confused, and Bill-Bill looked like someone had told him Christmas was coming tomorrow and he'd get a biting coat with lasers.

Dipper walked right up to Bill and demanded, "What the heck just happened!? We were just watching the clock and Wham! We were blinded by light. Did you replace the light bulbs with a lighthouse beacons again?"

"As tempting as that coat and lights sounds, Pine Tree. I had nothing to do with it this time. You may have better luck questioning those two," he pointed to Jeff and Mermando who gulped, "I personally hadn't had to deal with them as long as they did."

Dipper turned his glare to the two and placed his fists on his hips, "Well? Something you'd 2 like to share with me?"

Mermando gulped again and shoved Jeff forward before wheeling his tank on wheels away shouting, "My people only had minimum contact with them, he'd explain it better then I. Also, send my love to your sister!" Dipper raised an eyebrow at Jeff, who sighed. "Look, we had nothing to do with it; we just know what may have caused it."

"And?"

"Look! We can't talk about it without risking our species safety; they've gone crazy since they hadn't had a Queen in the last 250 years! They will do anything to get her this time around, even if they have to wipe out another species to do it!" Jeff cried in frustration, surprising Dipper.

"Whoa, what are 'they', a species of super-gnomes?"

"No, boy! They're…" Jeff looked out the window as if expecting a legion of monsters were about to jump through it and leaned closer to Dipper's ear and whispered, "Elves." He quickly slapped a hand over Dipper's mouth to prevent him from saying anything.

"I know it sounds crazy, but the elves are an ancient race even older then gnomes or mermaids! They've been here even before Trembley and or any humans for that matter settled here! They are dangerous and if they feel that you're a threat, then not even Death can save you." Jeff then shuddered and ran out the house in a deer head.

"Well, seems like you, Shooting Star, and Artemis here have gotten into something I wouldn't touch with a 50 foot fun stick!" Bill said happily taking seat on Dipper's shoulder. Dipper frowned to himself and muttered.

"Jeff said something about a Queen, are they going to kidnap someone to marry?"

"Close Pine Tree, but no marriage necessary, color changes with boiling lava."

"But why are they stalking the Mystery Shack?"

"Hmm, ask your network and reflect on your well-kept secret."

Dipper glances sharply at the triangle, who gave the impression of a cheeky smile. "It's not a secret, if people in this town can't tell the difference, then it's their fault they didn't know." Dipper said defensively.

"Sure, if more people can tell the difference form a tired person then a 'lay-around' then more people would know about them. Also, even I couldn't figure out your secret when you let me 'barrow' your body."

"I still have scars."

"And you say that like I care. Whelp, look at the time, I must be going, Reality is a hologram and buy gold."

Bill then disappeared with a flash. Dipper shook his head and went back upstairs to reassure the girl's that everything is fine and to get to sleep. As Dipper lay down on the cot, he promised himself to check with the lay-around to get information in the morning.

He just hoped it won't be a repeat with the zombies.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not too proud of this chapter, it'll be better next chapter, I'll explain what lay-around's are next time.**


End file.
